


The View From Where I Stand

by Nerdofmanytalents



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Romance, background Cullen/Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofmanytalents/pseuds/Nerdofmanytalents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden is on a quest to find a cure for the taint. Funnily enough, all her leads keep pointing her towards the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about after being very frustrated by the lack of 'payoff,' if you chose to make Alistair king with his Lady Warden at his side. I also found it mildly confusing that the Warden didn't approach the Inquisition for help, seeing as they seemed to be learning a lot about the Blight and all that jazz. Not to mention the potential option of recruiting the one warden known to have been cured of the Taint. So please enjoy my Elissa Cousland-Therin undercover within the Inquisition, observing a new ragtag group of heroes trying to save the world with a marginally more organized plan to do so than she had.
> 
> Chapter 1: Elissa's observations on the Inquisitor's blossoming romance with Commander Cullen.

Things had certainly changed for that harrowed young templar she had met at the Ferelden Circle ten years ago.

 

Elissa watched as the now Commander of the Inquisition walked alongside the Inquisitor on the battlements. Elissa remembered Cullen well from Kinloch Hold, his pained voice from within a barrier trying to resist the demons that clawed at his mind. After hours of fighting through slaughter and demons in the tower, they had not been expecting anyone to be alive, and yet the young man had held out despite the unimaginable torture he had gone through. He was so young back then; but then, they all had been, she mused. Ten years passed so quickly and yet so much could change.

 

Back then, Alistair had told her privately that Cullen’s vehement demand that the mages be culled had surprised and alarmed him. Alistair had known him since Cullen had arrived at the Chantry for Templar training, and while Cullen was fiercely devout to the Chantry and its teachings, he had never been cruel or discriminatory towards mages. He said it had been several years since he had last seen him, as Cullen had been far more determined to take his vows and Alistair had decidedly NOT been, but out of concern Alistair had privately made inquiries to Irving and Wynne after the uprising. They had been saddened to learn that Cullen at the time had possibly had feelings for a mage recently made Tranquil, who had then died in Uldred’s uprising. After emotional and physical trauma like that, nobody could fault him for lashing out.

 

Alistair and she had intended to reach out to his former friend, but sometime between conquering the Blight and becoming King and Queen, Cullen had transferred out of Kinloch into the Free Marches and had been difficult to reach by the time they had been able to make inquiries. Considering the state of Kirkwall in recent years, it was no wonder news had been spotty. However, of late, Alistair’s letters to her had said that it was the confirmation that Cullen had not been involved in the Rite of Annulment in Kirkwall that had settled Alistair’s mind regarding the fledgling Inquisition. That, and of course Leliana’s reassurances, but he had clearly been relieved that his childhood friend was trying to make change in the world for the better. 

 

Elissa couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two pause their walk, the Inquisitor blushing after Cullen bent down to steal a kiss; Elissa couldn’t fault her. Cullen had clearly come into his own over the past decade. With the thick curly locks tamed back and the rather roguish scar across his lip, she had to admit that the man looked dashing. Thankfully Alistair wasn’t here, or he’d be ribbing her over her affinity for blondes. It seemed to be an affinity the Inquisitor shared, and everyone noticed despite the couple’s efforts to be discrete. Maryden quite enjoyed spinning songs of the romance growing between the two in the calmer evenings at the Herald’s Rest, and in all honesty, many people found that it brightened the morale to see love blossoming so passionately when the very world itself was being torn at the seams. 

 

Elissa was happy for them, truly. She knew first hand how hard it could be to bear the burden of the world on fire, and there was a solace offered in finding the love of your life that could never be replicated. The Inquisition and in turn, the Inquisitor faced a challenge as great (if not greater) than they had in the Blight, and she was happy to see both she and the Commander happy. At the same time however, it made her heart ache to see Alistair. It seemed like ages since she’d seen him, and in all honesty it had been years of intermittent separation, between his own quest and her search to find a cure for the taint. 

 

She remembered the night they had both jolted awake, the shrill seduction of a strangely faceless Archdemon singing through both their veins. No words were spoken as their eyes met in abject horror both knowing that this was different, this must be the Calling; it was far too soon for both of them. He had nearly insisted on coming with her when she decided to renew her search for a cure, but she had had to firmly remind him that he had spent the better part of the last few years away from his kingdom, and that with civil unrest building in Orlais, Ferelden needed its King. He had reluctantly conceded her point, but insisted that she stay in contact with him as much as possible and keep him updated during her search.

 

That had been over a year ago, and the separation was near unbearable. In addition to the whole terrifying idea that that gaping scar in the sky was actually the Fade, the Calling remained in the back of her mind. It was a seductive humming that if she wasn’t careful would lull her into an almost stupor, and brought to mind those terrifying moments in the Deep Roads when only she could hear the songs of Broodmothers singing to their spawn. At times it made her want to tear at her own skin and filled her with a terror she had not felt since standing face to face with Urthemiel’s tainted visage.

 

However despite the challenges, her time hiding among the Inquisition soldiers had proved fruitful so far as research. Through general information among members of the Inquisition and her own snooping, she had confirmation that this constant Calling in her mind was far from normal, and that it appeared that it was shared among all the Wardens. While she couldn’t risk participating directly in the mission herself, everyone was preparing for an assault on Adamant. Hopefully then she would be able to find time to speak with the Grand Enchanter and find whatever information she could about the woman’s miraculous curing from the taint. And if the rumors were to be believed...she might have something else to share with Alistair. 

In the meantime however, she found herself watching along with the rest of the Skyhold residents as the mage and templar fall in love. And it was good.


	2. Blackwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa observes Warden Blackwall.

Elissa watched the man called Blackwall as he engaged one of the newer recruits in the training grounds. He was a grizzled man, who held himself with pride and reminded her of what she remembered of Duncan. He was rather gruff, but from word of mouth she had learned that the man was kind and well suited to mentoring. And Elissa couldn’t deny the man had great skills as a warrior. Despite the fact that he used a weapon and shield like her husband, she was intrigued at the drastic differences in their styles, and though she knew it was foolish to compare them, she mentally did so as she watched the man spar. Alistair was surprisingly graceful in style, and it worked often to his advantage with his opponents not expecting a man in full plate to be so quick. He was equally comfortable bashing with the shield as defending with it. He balanced himself against his opponent with ease, shielding himself as often as he lashed out with a sword to create an opening. Alistair also preferred to use a sword, and would only switch to an axe or maul if absolutely necessary. 

 

Blackwall was different. First of all, the man was equally proficient with a sword as he was an axe, frequently switching between the two as he pleased, especially in cases like this where he was practicing or training with the Inquisition soldiers. He also held himself differently. It rather reminded her of a badger she had seen cornered by a lone wolf once back at Highever; defensive but aggressive, lashing out with unexpected violent strength when an opponent took a moment to gather himself. It conserved energy more than Alistair’s more well rounded approach, but was effective nonetheless. She had seen a similar style from Loghain, which her father had once told her was learned from fighting Chevaliers fighting in the revolution. In all honesty, she was curious how he would be to spar with, though she was hesitant to engage him and possibly blow her cover.

 

Blackwall clearly knew what he was doing. And yet, no one in Skyhold knew much about the man, except that he was a Warden. Her own observations led her to believe the man was from Orlais, or at least had served in the Orlesian military. He also was very clearly used to being on his own; his fighting style compensated with having to be aware of all angles, instead of simply aware of your own allies in battle. Despite this demeanor on the battlefield, he was an amiable and sociable man, often spending his nights with the regular men of the Inquisition at The Herald’s Rest. Though is private way of not speaking of himself often left the tavern goers spinning theories of where the grizzled Grey Warden had been in his journeys after he had retreated to his quarters for the night. 

 

For Elissa though, the biggest puzzle about Warden Blackwall was that he was in fact, not a Grey Warden. 

 

At first she had been affronted that this man had made such claims and yet clearly did not carry the taint within him. However, Elissa quickly realized there was no malicious intent in this man’s claim to be part of her order. In fact, Elissa found it endearing. From what conversations she had overheard, the man had a true respect and admiration for the Wardens and their purpose to end the Blights. It reminded her of her own admiration for the Wardens; before she met Duncan, before Alistair and she had begun to learn the less than black and white aspects of being a Grey Warden. Despite the fact that the man was nearly ten years her senior, Elissa wistfully admired that idyllic zeal. And if the dark rumors regarding the Orlesian wardens, and her own spotty investigations were to be believed...There needed to be someone to stand up for what was good in the Order. Whatever was going on, Elissa knew first hand the danger that could creep up on a people who denied the Wardens their duty to defend the people of Thedas. 

 

Elissa was drawn out of her thoughts when the subject of her musings spoke to catch her attention.

 

“See something interesting, recruit? Never seen a Grey Warden before?”

 

Elissa couldn’t help the smirk that made its way across her face.

 

“Not since the Blight, ser. I was merely admiring your skills in the ring. It has been a long while since I’ve seen a man so skilled with sword and shield.”

 

The man nodded, taking a drink from his water skin. 

 

“Do you spar, recruit…?”

 

“Elena," she lied smoothly. "Of Highever. I arrived at Skyhold several weeks ago. And I do sir.”

 

He must have detected the small amount of pride and confidence in her voice, because he gestured toward her with his practice sword.

 

“Well then. Think you could take on a warden?”

 

She hesitated a moment, before shaking off her previous reservations and grinning before hopping off the wall. 

 

“I could certainly give it a go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wanting to pad this with a few more chapters than I have pre-written before I call it finished. If you have a character you would like to see Elissa observe or interact with, please let me know and I promise to give it a go!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a few planned chapters (including an ending), however I would love some more ideas to flesh it out and explore, so if you have a specific character you'd like to seen an interaction with or a scenario you'd like to happen, please let me know and I promise to see if it will fit!


End file.
